Salazar's Secret
by Aelin08
Summary: The Chamber of Secret's isn't the only secret in the Slytherin family. How will this affect Harry when he goes to Hogwarts? SlytherinHarry, eventual HP/DG


**A.N. This chapter is unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. I'll post a revised version a little later. Also, after reading the chapter, please see the second A.N as it will explain some things.**

* * *

 _Summary: The Chamber of Secret's isn't the only secret in the Slytherin family._

* * *

The night of October 31, 1981, seemed like any other night to the Potter family. James was sitting on the couch in the living room, entertaining both of his black-haired, green-eyed children with different puffs of colored smoke from his wand, as his beautiful wife, Lily, walked down the stairs, smiling slightly at the picturesque scene in front of her. Little did anyone know of the tragedy that was to befall their family that night as the wizard formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, now Lord Voldemort, the most fearsome wizard to ever live, apparated to their secret location in Godric's Hallow.

James was the first to sense a breach in their wards, as he scooped up Harry and Aria, and thrust them into Lily's arms. "Lily, take the twins and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Plan A!"

But as wave after wave of Voldemort's dark magic repeatedly struck the rune-carved door of the Potter's cottage, their house began to crumble and Lily's wand was thrust from her hand as she struggled to keep upright, and splintered as it hit the wall, rendering it immediately useless.

Looking upon it with horror, she then turned to meet James' hazel eyes with her own bright green ones and whispered what they already knew had to happen. "Plan C."

She rushed into the familiar comfort of his embrace and kissed him fiercely for what they both knew was going to be the last time. Without giving herself time to process what exactly was happening, Lily, awkwardly balancing the two infants, ran up the stairs as fast as she could, to hold up her part of the plan as James bought his beloved wife some time.

Lil dashed into the nursery, slamming the door, thus activating the protection runes engraved, just as the front door below exploded and the Dark Lord entered their home. She quickly placed Harry and Aria into their crib before pulling up the one side securely. She paused only for a moment to kiss both and whisper, "Never forget, my sweet children, how much Mama and Dada love you. No matter what, we'll always be there."

Choking back another sob, she hastily wiped away her tears and got out the rune kit she had stashed in their wardrobe. She could hear the battle raging and knew that even though James was one of the best duellist's in the wizarding world, there was only so long he could hold out against the Dark Lord. Taking out the special quill and ink, she set about drawing the special runes, never more thankful in her short twenty one years that her family had secretly passed down their knowledge of Ancient Runes through the generations.

As she finished drawing them around the crib, amidst the gurgling of her children, _his_ specter appeared next to her, gazing upon the inhabitants with such love and sadness.

Rushing forward, she took the specter's hands in her own, brushing off the coldness associated with him. "Please take care of my children. Never let them forget our love," she begged. "Promise me!"

He gently squeezed them back in affirmation, which was all Lily needed.

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered. She paused for a moment and then asked, somewhat timidly, "Does it hurt?"

The specter smiled sadly and shook his head 'no'. "I'll be here, with you, the whole time," came the soft voice. Even though he faded into the background, Lily could still feel his presence.

She smiled tearfully and made to stand one last time as silence reigned below. James was gone. She didn't let the full weight of his loss hit her yet, not when her children still needed her.

As Voldemort finally blew apart the nursery door, red eyes glinting maliciously, Lily stood protectively in front of the crib, arms braced in front to shield them from the monster now within the room and to keep his focus from being drawn to the faint, silvery runes around the crib.

"Stand aside, silly girl," came the whisper.

She shook her head defiantly even as she shook. "You may kill me today Voldemort, but you never will win, I can promise you that."

He laughed softly. "Is it because of your precious love?" he sneered. "Because I assure you, girl, that certainly won't spare your children."

"That and more will," she replied firmly.

He tilted his head to the side and regarded her curiously. He would have to ponder over her words another time after he had dealt with her and the brats. He smirked. "No matter," he replied coldly. And before anyone could draw in a breath, he fired the Killing Curse and watched as Lily Potter fell, unmoving.

Voldemort silently glided forward, fingering his wand, and grit his teeth against the crying that had ensued after the mudblood's death. He hated how she was so caring of her children, whilst his own mother had abandoned him and left him at the mercy of the cruel world. And what he hated more was the crying. It only served to remind him of all the children in the orphanage.

As he silently stepped forward, he observed the children that were supposedly destined to defeat him. While on the surface they didn't look like much, there was something so unnerving about their bright green eyes, so similar to the color of the Killing Curse. The power seemed to hum and he knew, in that instant, why the prophecy named them. Their ancestry would make sure the power manifested into something truly dangerous. Enraged, he pointed his wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!". Chaos erupted and the last thing he remembered was a flare of light, then extreme pain, crying, and finally, darkness.

* * *

As he watched the scene unfolding, the specter cursed the fact that he had been dead for centuries and that he couldn't do anything but watch as his family was killed. After Voldemort was gone, he materialized and strode to the crib where the crying children were clutching the bars, reaching their small hands for their mother. There on Harry's forehead was a bloody, lightning shaped scar where the Killing Curse rebounded. Curiously enough, Aria's porcelain was unmarred. He would have to examine that later. But no matter what, he vowed, he would protect James and Lily's children. His beloved Morea would see her legacy live on through her grandchildren and beyond. They would become strong and one day rid the world of Voldemort, who was sure to return, he promised. And every wizard or witch that ever lived knew that Salazar Slytherin never broke his promises.

* * *

 **A.N. First off I want to state that this is not the typical 'Lily Potter is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and is secretly a pureblood' fic. I put a twist on it involving Salazar Slytherin's wife, Morea. Salazar's children are also involved with how everything will turn out. Their history will not be revealed all at once, so you'll have to wait for the next few chapters ;)**

 **Also there's a reason why Harry has a twin, Aria. I kinda feel like I had to put her in and it'll all make sense when the whole history behind Salazar, etc, is revealed. Also to clarify, I know that the Potter line is descended from the Peverell one. For the sake of the story, the Peverell's are a family that existed when Salazar Slytherin was still alive. This of course means that the Potters are not descended from Salazar Slytherin. To be honest, I never knew if they were descended from him or not, but for this story, they're not. As far as Lily (and Aria) is concerned, I'll reveal that history bit by bit as I reveal Salazar's :)**

 **Again this chapter is unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. I will post a revised one later! On that note, I might need a new beta. If anyone's interested, please PM me.**

 **P.S. If anyone can think of another name instead of Aria, maybe one that might have more significance or one that has some implicit meaning, please let me know! Thanks!**

 **As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
